User talk:Deb1701
Archives All previous entries can be found in the archives. */Archive 1-2010/ (January 2010 to December 2010) */Archive 2-2011.1/ (January 2011 to October 2011) ---- Darth Henry i joined your wiki -- Darth Henry 03:34, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome Simple episode guide Please have a look at my version of episode guide. If you like it you can move it to main namespace. Otherwise, please just leave it there. :For now the guide will stay as is. Keep working on yours though, you never know. -- ::Do you maybe know a site where I can find a episode guide with Australian airdates for all episodes that already aired there (and maybe future airdates)? btw. I am not sure that we understand each other correctly. I was thinking about creating a new article called "Simple episode guide", or sth simmilar and link the main episode guide to it. Things arer looking Hairy I want to do the episode "Hair Apparent", but I only seen a picture from the episode, but not the episode itself. Whoever got that picture of King Julien's bad hairday and posted it online (I forget where, but I know it's some kind of chatroom I'm not part of) must've seen the episode, so let me be the first to know when and if that episode gets posted in the video page so I can see and complete the page, "Thanking you very muchly" -MysteryGirl 21:27, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. Info Since you are in Canada, you can buy all POM episodes in HD. First, if you haven't already, you can download DVD rips of currently released DVDs in order to spare some money on that way. If I am in Canada, I would buy those episodes. So, if you would like to buy and share those episodes with me and other POM fans, I would be very grateful. Here are they: *'The Penguins of Madagascar, Skipper's Stories' **Paternal Egg-Stinct / Assaults and Batteries *'The Penguins of Madagascar, Season 1, Vol. 2' **Penguiner Takes All / 2 Feet High and Rising **Little Zoo Coupe / All Choked Up *'The Penguins of Madagascar, Season 1, Vol. 3' **Roger Dodger / Lemur See, Lemur Do **Otter Gone Wild / Cat's Cradle **Misfortune Cookie / Monkey Love **Skorca / Tagged *'The Penguins of Madagascar, Season 1, Vol. 4' **What Goes Around / Mask of the Raccoon **I Was a Penguin Zombie / Sting Operation *'The Penguins of Madagascar, Season 1, Vol. 5' **An Elephant Never Forgets / Otter Things Have Happened **Miss Understanding / Over Phil **Jiggles / Zoo Tube **Snakehead / The Falcon and the Snow Job **The Penguin Stays in the Picture / Huffin and Puffin Season 2 should came sooner or later. But, don't rush. I am sure that most of the season 2 episodes will be available on themed DVDs. :Maybe one day. But for now I have every episode on the computer already. Waluigifan27 Glitch He has more medals than he should have: He has 255 edits but has all the Kowalski Medals. Unless he's an admin and can edit the Test page this is impossible. star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 14:21, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :It seems he set up a SANDBOX page, added every category, and then editied the page 250 times. I have blocked him for 3 months. (Might extend to one year. What do you think) Miss Understanding Please help me with the Miss Understanding Transcript. Jess0312 01:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) November 26 episodes I should have mentioned this sooner, but I've been busy with other things. When the November 26 episodes aired on Nickelodeon, "The Big S.T.A.N.K." was aired before "Arch-Enemy." The ordering used on this wiki currently lists them in the incorrect order. --Gerfurjicklestan 14:18, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks I will fix that. 17:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Odyssey101 User:Odyssey101 is editing all the One Sentence Summaries, usually changing them into more than one sentence. I believe this is just for his/her promotion and for achievements. star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 06:07, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : By the way, he/she just started changing the One Sentence Summary NAMES, calling them Short Summaries so he/she can type more than one sentence. star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 12:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I noticed that as well and have left a warning on their talk page. If they keep it up, they will be banned. Or at least blocked for a while. New Episodes Hi, this is Odyssey101. Sorry for all the trouble I've caused, I was only trying to make the summaries more accurate, because they didn't seem accurate at the time. But I might be able to make it up to you. Tomorrow in the UK, there are 6 new episodes airing on Nicktoons, and I have a good idea of what they might be. Inform any other contributors living in the UK.Odyssey101 17:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Will you be recording them? If they are episodes that do not have links yet, please upload the episodes and add the links. 17:32, December 27, 2011 (UTC)